This invention relates generally to photolithography and in particular to an electrically programmable photolithography mask.
In photolithography, masks are used to expose a pattern upon a semiconductor or wafer for the formation of integrated circuits. One method of forming integrated circuits is by projecting or transmitting light through a mask pattern made of optically opaque or semi-opaque areas and optically clear areas. The optically opaque and semi-opaque areas of the pattern block or partially block the light, thereby casting shadows and creating dark areas, while the optically clear areas allow the light to pass, thereby creating light areas. Radiation is then projected through the mask pattern onto a substrate. Material photoresist of the integrated circuit changes state when exposed to light, forming the integrated circuit.
In lieu of using opaque or semi-opaque areas to form the mask pattern, phase shifting photolithography masks can be used. Phase-shifting is achieved by passing light through areas of a transparent material of either differing thicknesses or through materials with different refractive indexes, or both, thereby changing the phase or the periodic pattern of the light wave. Phase shift masks reduce diffraction effects by combining both diffracted light and phase shifted diffracted light so that constructive and destructive interference takes place favorably.
A third method of forming integrated circuits is by combining the two photolithography mask methods discussed above. A mask pattern therefore would consist of phase shifting techniques and opaque or semi-opaque areas. Regardless of the patterning method used on a mask, photolithography utilizes a beam of light, such as ultraviolet (UV) radiation, through an imaging lens to transfer the pattern from the mask onto a photoresist coating layered upon the semiconductor wafer.
Each of the above described methods rely upon the physical properties associated with the materials used in forming the masks. Once a mask is formed, it is a permanent structure that can not be easily changed. Three masks using the above discussed techniques are illustrated in FIGS. 1A-C. All three masks use a quartz 21 structure upon which a pattern is formed. The masks comprise: 1) material that block or partially block the light, or 2) a notch in the quartz substrate to change a phase of the light, or 3) a combination of the notch and the material.
Referring to FIG. 1A, a first prior art mask 20 uses an etched layer 22 of quartz 21 with opaque materials 24 deposited on the underside. As light passes through the quartz 21 section represented by arrow 30, a 100% transmission of light passes through without a shift in phase. A 100% transmission of light through a quartz/air or an air/quartz interface assumes that no light is lost or blocked. In actuality, some light is blocked by the transition between these interfaces. Typically, the amount of light that passes through a quartz/air interface or an air/quartz interface is approximately 92% with light having a wavelength of 248 nanometers. For purposes of discussion herein, 100% is used in lieu of actual percentages that may vary depending on the wavelength of light.
Similarly, as light passes through the notched 22 section represented by arrow 32, a 100% transmission of light passes through, except with a 180 degrees shift in phase. For purposes of discussion herein, 180 degrees is used in lieu of actual degrees that may vary depending on the characteristics of regions causing the phase shift. The notch 22 creates the phase shift. When light hits opaque material 24, as represented by arrow 31, the light is completely blocked.
A second prior art mask is illustrated in FIG. 1B, where semi-opaque material 40 is deposited on the underside of the mask 26. When light passes through the semi-opaque material, as represented by arrow 42, the semi-opaque material 40 blocks some of the light, e.g., 10%, and shifts the phase of the light that does pass through. The shift in phase is 180 degrees from the light that passes through the quartz section 21, as represented by arrow 44.
Finally, the third type of prior art mask is illustrated in FIG. 1C, where the quartz 21 material is notched 54 to change the phase of the light passing through. Both sides transmit 100% of the light. However, the notched side represented by arrow 50 produces a 180 degree phase in light as compared to the light transmitted through the un-notched side represented by arrow 52.
A common feature of these three masks is that they are all designed to mechanical specifications to produce the desired patterning effect. A common disadvantage is that once a mask is produced, it cannot be easily changed. To make a change in the pattern often requires a new mask to be manufactured. Changing a design is both costly and time consuming because of the lengthy steps required to reconstruct a mask. Accordingly, this disadvantage discourages experimentation. Another disadvantage of the masks illustrated in FIGS. 1A-C is that the physical characteristics degrade over time, thus effecting optical performance.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art to perform photolithography with a masking plate that is easy to change and its performance does not degrade over time.
The above mentioned problems associated with changing a design of a mask pattern are addressed by the present invention which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.
An electronically programmed photolithography mask replaces prior art masks that utilize a combination of rigid type structures, such as light blocking materials, phase shifting materials, and notched surfaces for achieving a transition in light, all of which are used individually or in combination for forming a desired pattern. Electronically controlled masks provide the same patterns as these prior art type masks by using optical pattern imaging wherein the optical contrast and characteristics of a display on the mask form the desired pattern. In operation, a mask design is entered into a processor, which is connected to the electronically programmed mask. The design is programmed into the mask via the processor. Because the processor controls a display of the image pattern on the electronically programmed mask, the mask pattern is easily changed or reprogrammed by the processor.
In one embodiment, the electrically programmable photolithography mask comprises a material having optical characteristics that are electronically controlled to provide a first region allowing substantially 100% transmission of light from a light source and a second region allowing substantially 100% transmission of light, wherein a phase of light passing through the second region is substantially 180 degrees out-of-phase with light passing through the first region. The optical characteristics of the material are programmable via a processor to form a mask pattern.
In another illustrative embodiment, the electrically programmable photolithography mask comprises a material having optical characteristics that are electronically controlled to provide a first region allowing substantially 100% transmission of light from a light source and a second region allowing a lesser percentage transmission of light, wherein a phase of light passing through the second region is substantially 180 degrees out-of-phase with light passing through the first region. The optical characteristics of the material are programmable via a processor to form a mask pattern.
In yet another embodiment, a material having optical characteristics that are electronically controlled to provide a first region allowing substantially 100% transmission of light from a light source and a second region allowing substantially 100% transmission of light, wherein a phase of light passing through the second region is substantially 180 degrees out-of-phase with light passing through the first region, and a third region for blocking substantially 100% of light. The optical characteristics of the material are programmable via a processor to form a mask pattern.
In a still further embodiment, a photolithography system comprises an illuminator providing a light source and an electrically programmable photolithography mask comprising a material having a plurality of electronically controlled regions for allowing a phase shift of light between a first region and a second region. The optical characteristics of the electronically controlled regions of the material are reprogrammable. For instance, one programmable state of the material allows substantially 100% transmission of light through the first region and the second region, such that the phase of light passing through the second region is substantially 180 degrees out-of-phase with light passing through the first region. In another embodiment of the programmable material, the material allows substantially 100% transmission of light through the first region and a lesser percentage of light through the second region, such that the phase of light passing through the second region is substantially 180 degrees out-of-phase with light passing through the first region. In a still another embodiment of the material, the programmable material allows substantially 100% transmission of light through the first region and the second region, such that the phase of light passing through the second region is substantially 180 degrees out-of-phase with light passing through the first region, and a third region for blocking substantially 100% of light.
In another embodiment, a photolithography system comprises an illuminator providing a light source and an electrically programmable photolithography mask having a first layer and a second layer, wherein the two layers are stacked to form a mask pattern. The first layer comprises a material having optical characteristics that are electronically controlled to provide a first region allowing substantially 100% transmission of light from a light source and a second region allowing substantially 100% transmission of light, such that a phase of light passing through the second region is substantially 180 degrees out-of-phase with light passing through the first region. The second layer comprises a material having optical characteristics that are electronically controlled to provide a first region allowing substantially 100% transmission of light from a light source and a second region that blocks substantially 100% of light.
In still another embodiment, a method of programming a photolithography mask, wherein the method comprises the steps of drafting a mask pattern on a processor, programming via the processor an electronically programmable mask having a plurality of electronically controlled regions for allowing a phase shift of light between a first region and a second region, and transmitting light through the mask. The optical characteristics of the electronically controlled regions of the material are reprogrammable. For instance, one programmable state of the material allows substantially 100% transmission of light through the first region and the second region, such that the phase of light passing through the second region is substantially 180 degrees out-of-phase with light passing through the first region. In another embodiment of the programmable material, the material allows substantially 100% transmission of light through the first region and a lesser percentage of light through the second region, such that the phase of light passing through the second region is substantially 180 degrees out-of-phase with light passing through the first region. In a still another embodiment of the material, the programmable material allows substantially 100% transmission of light through the first region and the second region, such that the phase of light passing through the second region is substantially 180 degrees out-of-phase with light passing through the first region, and a third region for blocking substantially 100% of light.
In yet another embodiment, a method of programming a photolithography mask comprises the steps of drafting a mask pattern on a processor, programming via the processor an electronically programmable mask having a first layer and a second layer, wherein the two layers are stacked to form a mask-pattern. The first layer comprises a material having optical characteristics that are electronically controlled to provide a first region allowing substantially 100% transmission of light from a light source and a second region allowing substantially 100% transmission of light, such that a phase of light passing through the second region is substantially 180 degrees out-of-phase with light passing through the first region. The second layer comprises a material having optical characteristics that are electronically controlled to provide a first region allowing substantially 100% transmission of light from a light source and a second region that blocks substantially 100% of light.
The photolithographic process of forming integrated circuits is achieved with an electronically programmable photolithography mask in lieu of mechanical type masks. An electronically programmed mask does not rely upon rigid type structures, such as light blocking materials, phase shifting materials, and notched surfaces for patterning a photoresist coated substrate surface. The optical characteristics of the mask are defined and controlled by a processor that provides input data to the mask. Changes to the optical characteristics of the electronically programmed mask are easily made by inputting new data into the mask for forming a desired pattern. In different embodiments of the invention, optical characteristics of the mask supporting transparency, opaqueness, partial opaqueness, and phase shifting effects of varying scope and combinations are described. Still other and further embodiments, aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent by reference to the drawings and by reading the following detailed description.